falling for Rustboro city
by xstaticgurlxx
Summary: May has just turned 14 and has a reputation of being a brunette ditz, so she goes out of her way by using her gap year to travel around Hoenn starting with Rustboro, and of course some point during the story she meets a certain green head (come on guess) Sorry that the summary sounds crap but fanfiction messed up my old one & the summary before sounded alot more interesting!
1. my birthday!

falling for Rustboro city

Written by May Maple

Have you ever laid awake in the middle of the night, unable to sleep, thinking of various things? Like for instance how dull and repetitive your current life is? How non-existent your love life is? What would life turn into if you signed your name on that sheet of paper in the school hallway or slipped that neatly folded up love letter into someone's silky pocket? What would be waiting for you if you got up in the morning, packed your bags, went out of the door and walked towards your dream destination on foot with only a feeble fox as a travelling companion? Well, I did just that. And the feeble fox part too.

Last week, February the 10th was my birthday, despite me being 14 years old my heart still skips childishly with joy the day before it arrives, and I found myself tossing and turning in my small single bed staring at the posters on my wall of popular Pokemon trainers and co-ordinaters. My ears were straining for the sound of selo-tape being ripped and wrapping paper being folded.  
"Grow up May." A cynical voice would grumble inside my mind " You are going to be 14 tomorrow, and your acting like a 5 year old on Christmas eve! Jeez."  
"So? It IS going to be my birthday tomorrow! My 14th have I mentioned? That sounds much more grown up than 13! AND I can officially enter the Contest festivals! You have to be 14 minimum to enter, so I have a reason to be happy!" I imagine my girly high-pitched voice answering back cheerfully in my head.  
"You don't ACT like a 14 year old, you're such a ditz you can't even look after yourself. You're always falling over and doing stupid things, Mum has to look after YOUR Torchic instead of you incase you over feed it or forget to give it water. You can't EVER be in a contest festival incase you set fire to the dome. You stupid girl." It muttered again, I really hated it sometimes. "You're the stupid one! Of course I can be in contest festivals if I get my own Pokemon and train them! And the only reason why Mum looks after my Torchic is because she insisted it! She said it would be easier if she looked after it along with Chase so shut up!"

Well the thing with Torchic was that one day Professor Birch had a visitor from another city in Hoenn and she gave him a Torchic to look after. The problem was that his lab was going through re-construction at the time and he had nowhere to put it, so he handed it over to me originally to look after when I was 9 years old. But when I got home Mum defiantly insisted that she was to look after it so that it could grow up big and strong along with Max's Chase (nickname for Zigzagoon) She promised that she would give it back to me when she thought I was old enough so I believed her.

Then I wondered if the on the next day my Mum would hand over Torchic,  
"Don't get your hopes up sunshine." The dark muttering voice returned,  
"Go away! I don't want to hear you!" I told it,  
"It's my job to tell you what you don't want to hear, ditz."  
"I have a name you know, it's in your job description to remember names and mine isn't ditz!"  
"Whatever you say, stupid."  
After that I gave up arguing with the voice in my head and put on my earphones, shuffling through my ipod.

The next day I woke up with dribble on the side of my mouth and on my pillow, pins and needles in the arm that I had been resting my head on and (as I discovered when I looked in the mirror) red marks on my face from where my earphones had been during the night. Great look May.  
Afterwards I washed my face in the basin, wiped my underarms and brushed through my thin brown hair until it curved prettily onto my shoulders. I did'nt want Brenden to be waiting for me downstairs and me looking like a mess like what happened last year. I was about to apply make-up when I changed my mind- it would probably look too obvious.  
I opened my pearl coloured curtains to reveal a flash of bright sunshine that filled my room. It was then that it hit me.

IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY!  
Bursting with excitement, I flashed myself a smile in my mirror, doing a little happy dance while at it, then darted down the stairs. "Woooohhhh!" I jumped onto the carpet down below and raised my arms in the air.  
"Why are you so hyper?" Max was at the computer as he gave me a strange glance,  
"Are you kidding me? Don't you know what day it is?" I grinned at him still buzzing with happiness.  
"Nope, not a clue." He raised an eyebrow,  
"WHHAAT? It's my birthday! Yeahh!" I did a little twirl in the room,  
"Oh? Really? I never knew." Max stated boredly and then turned back to his screen.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS? That means you haven't got me a present!" I pulled him a pretend 'on the verge of bursting out into tears and calling Mum" look. Yeap I practice it regularly in the mirror.  
"For god's sake." He sighed and muttered "OF COURSE I've got your bloody present, you make such a big deal out of it I swear everyone in Hoenn should make an official holiday date on your birthday." "You fall for my act EVERYTIME May, here's your present, enjoy."  
He tossed a buttery yellow box in my direction with a yellow envelope attatched to it. How colour coordinated! I was impressed!  
"OOO!" I caught it, took the envelope off and immediately started undoing the box. I opened it up and took out a small, soft pink satchel with a cute Eevee design on it (that should have been the first clue…) OH MY GOD IT WAS SO CUTE! AND IT WAS MY FAVORITE COLOUR!  
I rushed over to Max and glomped him so hard that the mouse he was holding went behind the computer desk. Whoops. "Get off! You're such a child!" He huffed dusting off his arms,  
"But I just wanted to say thanks! I love the bag Max!" I grinned and went over to hug him again.  
"Nope stay away from me!" He held out his arm and crouched behind the desk to find the mouse. I went over and opened his card which had "Happy birthday!" in multi-coloured writing on the front, then inside it simply said "from Max" how typical. All the same I placed it on the coffee table.  
Next Mum came down the stairs in her dressing gown, "Ahh, happy birthday May! I see that you have opened Max's present. What do you want for breakfast?"  
"Nutella on toast and eggs and soldiers please!" I jumped energetically -what? I' m still not a child!  
Mum chuckled, "since it's your birthday I'll do both." Then she went back into the kitchen  
"Don't bother about me Mum, I'll just make myself a bowl of cornflakes." Max got up and went into the kitchen. I guess now that I look back at it he might have been sarcastic. Oh well. After I had my luxurious breakfast (it was considering I normally had a bowl of cereal every morning) Mum told me afterwards to go around to the lab to get the main present before opening the others, so that's exactly what I did.

"Maaay!" Professor Birch smiled merrily as I opened the doors to the lab, "Let me give the birthday girl a hug!"  
I ran up to him and embraced him similarly to the way I did to Max only nothing got destroyed in progress.  
After he was stable on the ground he wished me happy birthday and i thanked him.  
I looked around the room and noticed that Brendan was sitting on a chair in the corner with a smirk on his face. My mind was going Fuuuuuuu-.  
I can't believe he saw that, that was the kind of entrance a three year old would make! I imagined the cynical voice at the back of my head going "oh brother…"  
"Hey May, happy birthday!" he handed over a blue box and an envelope. "Thanks!" I replied as casually as possible, I took off the top of the blue box which revealed a red box case thing with a berry pattern outside.  
I clicked open the case to inhale the newly-brought smell and found a pink sparkly dog collar inside.  
He must have noticed the look of utter confusion on my face.

"Well I must say, this was a weird choice of presents, but nonetheless thanks!" He braced himself for a killer hug but I didn't move, instead I opened up the unusually bulky envelope. Inside a bit of red material poked through, I pulled it out.  
It had a red and white swirly pattern on it with diamond studs on it, it was beaaautiful.  
"Aww! A ribbon! You really outdid yourself Brendan!" This time I went in for the hug,  
"Owowowowow! Ok, ok I'm glad you like it!" He toppled slightly, he was probably exaggerating my heaviness. "Oh and by the way it's not a ribbon, it's a bandana you put it on your head."  
"Wow that's even better!" I quickly sorted it onto my head and tucked my toffee hair out of it.  
"I should probably explain the others, I saw the Poke'block case and bandana in the market the other day and i thought that you would like them. And for the dog collar, well… Hollie (his sister) insisted, but it will become clearer later. Oh and don't open the card until you receive another present- I didn't think about that when I was writing it earlier…."  
I hugged him again just for the sake of hugging. "May do you want to come over here to see your next present? It was from me and everyone in the lab." Professor Birch gestured by the table, I walked over.  
"Close your eyes and hold your hands out- and for heaven's sake PLEASE don't drop this, infact Brendan stand nearby just incase." See what I mean? Everyone has little faith in me, I don't even know why…

I felt a heavy and smooth ball shape being placed in my hands and i immediately opened my eyes. A cream white pokemon egg with a fuchsia ribbon tied around it was right in front of me.  
I had to fight the urge to throw my hands up in the air for obvious reasons.  
Instead I shouted, "Whoooop! Yipeee!" Like a fourteen year old girl would normally do.  
"Do you like it?" Professor Birch was trying not to laugh while Brendan was openly laughing beside me.  
I hugged the egg. "Of course I like it! What pokemon will it be?" I asked gleefully, not even a nincada could break my mood. "Now, that's for you to see. Just wait a few days and it will hatch!"  
"Thanks Professor Birch!" Placing the egg in my pink satchel that I brought with me and holding Brendan's box, I made my way to the door.  
"Becareful with that now!"  
"I will!" I was about to go out the door when I heard Brendan say to Professor;  
"Imagine the look of her face if it turned out to be a dusclops!" he laughed, I'm sure that he knew that I could hear,  
"Yeah but you and me both know what it will be so don't say anything."  
I firmly shut the doors. Forgetting Brendan's comment I rushed home (extra cautiously) I couldn't wait to show Max and Mum or Torchic!


	2. Oldale town!

Chapter 2

The egg that I brought back from the lab was currently resting on several cushions and blankets in the corner of my bedroom. Mum wasn't happy about it at all. In fact the second I walked in with the egg she hastily took it off me, dusted the top and said she was going to put it safely in the shed. But I decided that I didn't want the egg to be cooped up in any old dirty room where Torchic and Chase slept every night (no offence to them) it wouldn't be a nice place to wake up to and set your eyes on for the first time! I told Mum that as she was about to walk away. "But May, both you and me-"

"-and me!" Max interrupted facing away from us on the computer,

"…We ALL know how capable you are of breaking and neglecting things, this is a very precious present from the Professor, and you can't let him down by dropping it and killing the Pokémon inside!" After Mum said that I had this horrible image of a dead, unnatural creature in goo dripping in a runny substance like egg yolk. I shivered. "BUT Mum I am 14, and he obviously gave it to me for a reason! If he knew that I was just going to hand it over to you as soon as I walked through the door then what was the point in giving it to me! Please let me put it in my room? I'll make a bed in the corner to rest it on and will promise to look after it! Pleeeeeeaaaaaaasssse?" I begged like a puppy for a bone

Mum and Max exchanged looks …

It was agreed! Right then I was convinced that I could become one of those conning business people on TV. After I placed it on a cushion, I stayed true to my word about looking after it and grabbed a novel to read while sitting next to it on a cushion, Torchic came to join me and hopped onto my lap. Harry potter and the chamber of secrets sure was a long book…

After I felt like the inside of my brain was melting with numbness and confusion, I put down the book and looked at the clock- 12.30 AM? Crap! I wasted most of the morning on my birthday READING?

For the rest of the day I opened up some more presents; some make-up and a novel from my Mum called "sixteenth summer" which is basically about a girl with a boring life and boring summers until one day she meets a boy who she likes and dun dun dun! He has to leave town. (No! never saw that coming! but seriously, when will Mum ever get the message that I don't like to read? I write!) And Margaret AKA Brendan's Mum got me a designer diamante case for something I wasn't sure for at the time. She claimed to have got it cheap at Rustboro city as Brendan's father worked there. That's cool with me.

Around 6PM Dad came home from the gym picked me up off the floor and spun me around. "How's the birthday queen today? Sorry that I missed most of the day!"

"She's absolutely fine! It's great that you're home!" I saw Max roll his eyes in the corner of mine,

"We should get May's present out now that everyone's home, wait a minute Norman, I'll make you tea-"

"Don't worry Mum, I'm on it." Max walked towards the kitchen "Anything to get me away from here." He muttered.

I couldn't believe it when I saw the Poke'watch from the wrapping paper! It was the most expensive, talked about and newest model in town! AND it was pink! Max's face twitched with jealously. Aww, poor Max.

I sat down on the sofa fiddling around with it until Mum called us for dinner. She had made teriyaki chicken with noodles as she knew it was my favourite! After dinner and the birthday cake (which was chocolate, but disappointingly not pink…) the dishes were cleaned and dried, and we sat down and watched TV- well Max was on his nitendo but we were in the same room so it counts I guess.

I was allowed to stay up till eleven o clock so I went upstairs to go and lay in my empty bed when I saw another big white box on the end. It's still a mystery to me today on how it got there.

I saw that the address was from Fortree city, so it was from grandma!

I opened the box curiously to reveal a pastel peach dress with a white underskirt and a bow on the waist. It was the prettiest dress I had ever seen!  
Not caring how late it was, I carefully took out the delicate looking dress, took off my day clothes and stepped into the dress.  
I glanced into the long mirror nervously, It was much better than expected!

I thought that it would look too pale and weird on my skin tone but it really suited me. Somehow the dress expressed my cuteness and innocence so I resembled like bambi but also conveyed some elegance and grace, it was really pretty! I slipped it off as carefully as I could and put it back in the box.

As I laid in bed that night, I thought of my egg wondering what Pokémon it would be.

I badly wanted it to be a Skitty, it was like the cutest Pokémon out there and I already had a doll collection of it! Dad promised me that one day he would go out into the woods and catch one if he ever found one, apparently they are quite rare near Littleroot. So I prayed hard that night that it would be one

I feel asleep dreaming of pink kitties, flowers and birthday cake that night…

… BONK!

Startled I bolted upright in my bed, not knowing where the sound came from I looked around the room. I checked my Poke'watch from the desk and realised that I had 8 missed calls from Brendan and a text saying "LOOK OUTSIDE!" I did exactly that, and a wingull was a meter away from my window and was holding a big rock in its beak. Of course Brendan was down below grinning.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" he said in a British accent, Now that I think of it was it was probably a quote from Romeo and Juliet I wouldn't be surprised. Brendan is the biggest bookworm I know and prefers to read when his not helping Professor Birch out with his research.  
I would have been impressed but I was kinda of pissed by the fact that not only did he wake me up from my lazy Sunday slumber but he got his cheeky wingull to ram a rock into my bedroom window! Did he care about the coincidences? He would have to pay for that window!

"What do you want?" I said moodily;

"For you to come outside, go and get your bike we're going to go somewhere!"

I huffed, closed my window angrily but carefully at the same time as I didn't want to wake the others - or break it. I closed the curtains while I got changed and got into a sleeveless blue top with an orange collar and black leggings and slipped on my favourite pair of vans. I then brushed through my fine hair but soon gave up as it continued to flop limply. I made sure that I wore the red bandana that I got yesterday; picked up my pink satchel and poke'watch to show Brendan and was debating against whenever or not to take my egg with me in case it got stolen by someone (not to mention any names-*Mum*) but decided to leave it after all as it needed to stay somewhere warm, but I put on an extra blanket to hide it from any lurking predators.

With one last look in the mirror I closed my bedroom door and tiptoed down the stairs, across the living room, across the hallway and then finally opened the front door carefully shutting the door on my way out.

"Finally you're here- hey where's your bike?"

"Oh crap! I Knew I forgot something…Hang on I'll be back."  
May, you doofus.

After I somehow managed to get back my red bike from the shed and out to the front quietly (I had to ask torchic to keep it a secret though as it gave me a look- probably because I woke it up) we set of with Brendan in lead.

"Sooo…" I start trying to keep up on my bike "Where are we going?" I asked nonchantly,

"We're heading to Oldale town!" he grinned veering his bike, I followed,

"Oh? Why?"  
I've been to Oldale town a few times with my Mum before on the market days as it's about ten minutes to get there by car, sometimes we go there because they have a bigger market than Littleroot and we do big shops at the Poke Mart.

"Dunno just feel the need for adventure I guess."

"Yeah but you go on adventures all the time! Didn't you say you went to Rustboro city once?" I ask,

"Yeah I did it was amazing there! But that was a long time ago, I haven't been there for like a year now." "Then why don't you and me go there now?" I said thoughtlessly, I really wanted to see it for myself.

"May do you know how far away it is? It takes forever to get to Petaburg let alone Rustboro! Maybe when it's your gap year you can travel there, ok?"  
"ok."

We were both silent as Brendan led on; meanwhile my head was sketching out a plan about what I would do for my gap year. That's when I had a sudden realisation (again)

I could start my gap year anytime I wanted now that I turned 14! And with that thought in mind I sped up a little catching up with Brendan on my bike.

Ten minutes later we arrived in the town as the Poke' Mart was situated near the front in bright blue. We rode past and went into some of the other little shops that I have never been in before with Mum, I felt a little unsure about leaving the bikes outside but Brendan reassured me that no one was about and that it was a good village anyway.

I brought a stylish dark pink pad for 300 poke' dollars with writing paper inside (which I am writing in now!) and a classy ebony black beret hat with a white bow on the side for 500 poke' dollars but it wasn't for me, it was for the Pokémon that was going to be born! I wanted it to be a fashionable, ok!

But anyway at 10 we ate some bacon sarnies. Brendan went inside the Pokémon centre to look around so I followed behind. He went to the book section near the reception and brought out a couple of books for his research, I could have done the same but to be honest I prefer writing stories not reading them. Ironically it's the opposite for Brendan; I guess that's why we end up working together!

"Hey May have you looked at the pinboard yet?" Brendan asked. I didn't have the chance to as I was too absorbed in looking at the various types of Pokémon in the room;

"No why?"

"Look at this poster!"

It read;

* * *

ADDRESSING ALL TRAVELLERS AND STUDENTS:  
The contest season has started again! We're looking for any co-ordinaters or trainers who are interested in participating in our shows on stage! You need to require your own Pokémon to begin with and willpower to work with them! Our contests are based by real judges who critic all contestants on their strength, skill, style and creativity! and not to forget the live audience who will be watching!  
If you are interested, head down to the nearest contest hall near you where you can sign your name, train your Pokémon and take classes to begin with and then join the real contests!  
Turn up before the 19th of feburary or it will be too late!  
Beginners are most definitely welcome!

Lillian.

* * *

I read it over 5 times until it became clear to me. A pokemon contest, hmmm..  
"So what do you think May?" Brendan asked me,  
"It sounds like fun! I want to try it!" I declared;  
"Great! I hoped you would say that!"  
"Yaayy! Wait what? does that mean you planned ALL of this just to get me to read this? Brendan? Do you really want to get rid of me that much?" I poked him in the arm as he faced away from me and walked away whistling.

"Excuse nurse joy." I went up to the reception and went on my tip toes, "but could you tell me where the nearest contest hall is?"  
"Oh yes, the nearest one is in Rustboro city i believe. Are you going to sign up for the contests little one?" she asked in the kind of voice you would use for a 4 year old so that they can give you your garden ball back. And yes i might be shorter than the average 14 year old, only being 5 ft 2 at the time but my ears twitched at the words "little one." but i played along,  
"Thank you! And yes i am going to enter this time! Be sure to watch me on screen if i pass!"  
"Yes i will! But first here's a map for the whloe of hoenn so you won't get lost on your travels, don't lose it, ok?"  
I folded it neatly and placed it inside my satchel. "Thanks nurse joy!"  
"Your welcome dear!"  
"Hey May, are you ready to go?" Brendan had his arms full of heavy books,  
"Yeah ok."  
We walked outside of the center and went back to our bikes, Brendan placed the books in his bike basket while i waited for him to get ready.  
"Hey Brendan," i said,  
"Yeah?"  
"Can i lead the way this time? I can get there quicker than you!"  
"Fine lead, but be fast we want to get home before the parents wake."  
"Right on it!" I rung the bell on my red bike and set of curving around the poke' mart and then pedaled at full speed back home.

* * *

Heeeyoo folks, thanks for reading hope your enjoying this! To be honest i'm making the story up as i go so i hope there won't be any plot holes or anything stupid. follow to get the updates on the chapters and please review me for any ideas or mentions.  
Also one more thing. here are some picture links!

(the top she wore)( . )

( . )

(the dress her gran sent her, don't you love it ^-^) anyway it's getting late so ta-ra-la~


End file.
